User talk:Lazro
Beep Beep- -Whirrrrrrrr...- Starting LazzAI 2011, Copyright of LazzAI, Copyright of LazzAI, Copyright of LazzAI, Copyright of LazzAI, Copyright of LazzAI... Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-Lazro-20110428214910 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 21:49, April 28, 2011 Just confuse I am just confused.And I dont found the Didug pic.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Digdug's Pic is called 001. And if you look at the Adoption center, It IS called a Grey Cyclops Drill. Oh well. The Great Lava Disaster After Digug got upset for being angry at Poisonshot, He dug straight down through the crust, allowing magma to flow into my talk page. THE LAVA IS RISING...UPDATE-A relic of the fiasco is below...A peice of pumice. Digug's started a rock collection, and (Lazro 12:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) Poisonshot threw water into the Puddle, but it is not enough...We need more water!(Lazro 12:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) UPDATE-Digug came back up...And now He's making the problem somewhat better...He's crying. Right on the puddle. Multirule throw water.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No You cant be teacher of Secondary 1.But you can for Kindergarten 2!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer:Me.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Awww, Shmit. I didn't wear a lead suit when viewing your pet :/ Good thing that I am captured and was never here (Weird plot shmit, Kuipter stuff). LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons {C The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Gene Can I work for you at the gene center (When it starts), please. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO! ALSO YOU MESSED MY TALK PAGE UP, SO I ROLLBACKED IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Gene (Again) Can I work for you at the gene center, please. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) !!! Problem Sleuth!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D I actually haven't read that yet. I'll start when Homestuck is done (Never :D). Still, it's awesome how much MSPA is spreading on this wiki. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Gene Center Go back to your Gene Center photo. Open it in Paint. Click Save as. Save it as a .png file. Re upload it and post it on the page. Stare in awe at the better quality. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RESULT: {C {C Wow. I'm "Impressed." UPDATE: I replaced Oydessey's pic, now look- I'd say I like it moar already. :Mmkay. But SIGN JUR POASTZ! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant go back to the original Paint file you had and to save it as a .png. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you adopt Squiddles? Just askin. 16:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Erm...No. It was a misunderstanding- I was just commenting on the fact that there was a Squiddles...Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 18:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oops. I fail'd. XD 18:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Unexpected Court Hearing Demand is Unexpected Lazro You have been chosen as the Prosecutor in the case of Greed V SRWorld. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Scene Do you want to do a talk scene?- D7015 10:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC)David7015 Ok.Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 01:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pesterchum Tag -- -- Yeah... I put this in the Fan Boon Bank page. Feel free to change the color and/or your tag name. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) you're one warning. I FUCKING WARNED YOU I WAS GETTING FUCKING PISSED OFF. FOR THAT YOU GET A FUCKING TWO HOUR FUCKING BLOCK. YOU'RE LUCKY I MADE IT THAT FUCKING SHORT. TRY ME AGAIN. YOU WILL FUCKING NOT LIKE A FUCKING PISSED OFF FUCKING DMSWORDSMASTER. FUCKING CLEAR?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ok, Sheesh... Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Just an afterthought, is that many F's necessary? WHEN I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF, HELL FUCKING RIGHT IT FUCKING IS NEEDED FOR THIS MANY FUCKING FUCK BOMBS OF FUCKINESS. FUCK!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) GUESS WHAT? I DECIDED TO BE NICE. BLOCK REMOVED. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) -Facepalm- First off, I actually changed it from 3 days into 2 hours. You got lucky. Also, I could of sworn I unblocked you like 5 minutes after I changed it into 2 hours. Something fishy is going on. I don't know what happened. But you're unblocked now, so get over it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Gene Center I LEFT A MESSAGE FOR YOU ON THE GENE CENTER!!!- D7015 17:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) A Gift Ta daa! A PNG version of your sprite! Sorry I couldn't get the words in, my patience was running out by that point. Well, there ya go. I'm also fairly ceratin I messed some of the colors up... Ehh, sorry if I did. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Chaotigans vs. Digug -- Pet Practice Arena Pet Practice Arena. Start the battle now? /:) Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) C-Bomb Do you have to wait 7 of your turns or 7 of everybody's turns?- D7015 18:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) 7 of yours.14zzy t3h gr4p3, 1337 h4x0r m4573r 19:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Pet School Can I add Rider to Kindergarten 2?- D7015 10:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) HELLO?!- D7015 14:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ARE YOU THERE LAZRO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- D7015 21:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :GHOST LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's been 6 days! CAN YOU ANSWER ME?! *tape starts rolling* Thank you for calling Lazro and Co.! Our CEO of the Co. is not here at this mo', leave a message after the to'. *BEEP*Lazzy teh grape 22:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What's to'? --David7015 :It's an unsigned person named David. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The Practice Arena Match Chaotigans vs. Digug. It's not done. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! Meh Story Hey! Do you want to act a part out in my story?- D7015 11:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Erm...Lazzy teh grape 12:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes?- D7015 11:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) YES?- D7015 11:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Breed Do you want to breed Iceel and Soaked?- D7015 11:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Nihook Can you change Nihook's species to bat? - D7015 20:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Corrupxion {C I have lost my memory so I go around pounding things without even noticing.That is my description.- D7015 00:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Dewey Can Dewey help with my Radar?- D7015 23:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ouda Thayme I know I changed his name, but you still created him, initially... anyway, can I use him for some projects on DeviantArt and stuff? Like if I give him a character design and use him in a story and such? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course. You don't really need my permission, it was only an idea...LazroTalk 01:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pet Practice Arena It seems like you forgot about our match. 03:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Comp idea Wanna try building Fan-Ball's LARGEST computer?D7015 TalkFactory 22:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Already doing it. That's why It'll be a sattelite- Too big to keep here. It's so big, It's about the size of a dwarf planet... (Not orbiting around Fan-world, orbiting around the sun.) I would appreciate your help though! Sincerely, LazroTalk 00:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll help. Your'e doing it in your lab though, right?D7015 TalkFactory 00:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yerp.LazroTalk 01:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Remind me to make an even bigger computer when you're done, okay? 06:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Were making the biggest computer, not you.D7015 TalkFactory 10:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I have made the transmitter. It may be small, (depending on how large you build it) but it's POWERFUL. Rider, Pluto and me helped making it. You see how it's powerful, don't you?D7015 TalkFactory 22:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lazro, can I help you answer the calls in the Gene Center?D7015 TalkFactory 23:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) May I help too? 23:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess... But Lazro needs to give us a picture of how big the Comp is gonna be.D7015 TalkFactory 23:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The potatransmitter is very powerful, Tested it myself. But... It breaks down too often, and we would need another version to recieve data. This is a scale model of an IOSAT dish (Input/Output SATtelite DISH) which is the size of a house and will be placed at regular intervals on the Complanet to ensure transmission. A satellite orbiting the Complanet will strengthen the signal and beam it to Fan-ball wiki.LazroTalk 00:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may help GL.LazroTalk 00:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The complanet will be about the size of Pluto.LazroTalk 00:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may help answer calls at the gene center. LazroTalk 15:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice Photos! Thinkatock I know who Thinkatock is. He,he...D7015 TalkFactory 15:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) DAVID STOP IT!!! Thinkatock 14:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Trade Could you please trade Duet, Poet and Sinatra for Colorize ? I want as much as possible of my pet collection back. I know, it's three pets for one, but it's still 25 pets. I think. 21:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. ~Lazro, Unsigned Hmm... Looks like you didn't adopt Duet, after all... Who cares. Thanks anyways. And remember to update your pets. 12:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC)